The Resurrection of Iblis Chapter One
by SonicLove1216
Summary: The Resurrection of Iblis A Silver x Blaze Story By: SonicLove1216 Chapter One: The Mysterious Hedgehogs It was 12:49 am on the Space Colony ARK. Down a long hallway was a room with a sigh that read "DO NOT ENTER". Inside the Room were two tube


The Resurrection of Iblis (A Silver x Blaze Story)

By: animeLove121693

**Chapter One: The Mysterious Hedgehogs**

It was 12:49 am on the Space Colony ARK. Down a long hallway was a room with a sigh that read "DO NOT ENTER". Inside the Room were two tubes. Inside the left tube was a dark blue hedgehog, named Midnight, who had purple streaks. He had Shadow's body shape, but Sonic's body design. This hedgehog also had chest fur, just like Shadow did, and had eleven quills. He had Shadow's skin tone, his rings and his gloves were similar to Shadow's and Sonic's, but MidNight had a light purple colored lightning symbol on his gloves. He sneakers were just like his gloves. Shaped as Sonic's sneakers, but designed as Shadow's skates, both shoes and gloves, different colors. His eyes, which were closed, were to be purple, like his streaks.

And in the tube on the right, was also a dark blue hedgehog. His name was Night. Night had silver colored streaks, Silver's body shape, but Sonic's body design. He also wore gloves, similar to Shadow, Silver, and Sonic's gloves. Night also had doubled arrow symbols on his gloves, but his where the color of his streaks. His boots were the same too. Night also had chest fur, but like the fur Silver had, he also has seventeen quills, golden-red eyes, and Silver's skin tone.

It was very quiet now. The room didn't make any type of noise. But, soon enough, there was a cracking sound, it was faint at first, but then, it got louder and louder, until the cracking sound just stop. Then, a dark figure, fell to the ground. It was Night. Night slowly stood up, and looked at the other pod.

"My brother," he started, "I will free you from this...this horrid prison for you..." Night said, walking up to it. Then, he made a fist with his hand, making it glow black. He then punched the pod, cracking it to pieces. Midnight, then, fell to the floor on his hands and knees. Midnight looked up and saw, with what blurred vision he had, a hedgehog, kneeling next to him. Midnight's vision became clear, and saw his older brother, Night.

"Night, what happened?" Midnight asked, slowly standing up.

"I destroyed your pod, and you fell out. But you should be fine, now." Night answered, his brother.

"Are...are we still...still on the ARK?" Midnight asked. Night nodded.

"I've been sleeping for twenty-two years. And you slept for twenty-one years." Night told his brother.

"Why so long?"Midnight asked.

"I don't remember that. All I remember is our names, that we're bothers and...and that we've been sleeping for however long we've slept for." Night answered.

"Come on, we should try to find out whatever is it, we need to find out and get off the ARK." Midnight said, crossing his arms. Night nodded, and they both broke down the door, and left the room, trying to find important information about themselves.

Walking down long hallways, breaking doors open, hacking computers, so they'd turn on, and so much book research, they found nothing.

"Damn it!" Night shouted, "Whomever was here last, must've deleted, and threw away, all of the data on us." Night finished.

"Night!" Midnight called, "Come here, I found something! I think it's important, because it deals with us!" He said again. Night stood up, and went to where his younger brother was.

"So, what did you find?" Night asked.

"Look, it's not a document, nor a slide show. It's a video message, with a crystal looking hedgehog on it. I watched it before, his name is Mephiles the Dark." Midnight said, clicking on the video. The video looked old, and skipped a lot.

"To Midnight and Night, my very own Creations. I created you both her on the Space Colony ARK, twenty-on to twenty-two years ago. I am Mephiles the Dark. I am making this video, because the military found out my location, and is coming to destroy my research. So I must make this quick. I made you both so you can continue, where I cannot. That's why you are similar to Shadow, the Ultimate Life form. Night, Midnight, what I want you both to do first to locate this hedgehog" Mephiles explained. A picture of a Silvery- white hedgehog came on the screen.

"This is Silver. He is a hedgehog, just like the both of you. You need to find him, and make him bring back his little cat friend, Blaze." Mephiles said again, a picture of Blaze popped up on the screen now.

"This is his friend, the bad news is she sacrificed herself to seal away Iblis. That's why I need you two to bring her back. But, the first thing you two must to is collect all of the seven Chaos Emeralds, including the Master Emerald." Mephiles explained.

"Mephiles, sir, the military has broken through the barriers, their-" Said one of Mephiles' assistants.

"Go you two, for fill what you have to do! Now!" Mephiles shouted, ending the transmission.

"So, we know who we are, and what we have to do." Night said, looking at his brother. Midnight nodded, "Yes, come on. We should get down there and find this, Silver the Hedgehog, as soon as possible." MidNight said, walking up to his brother. Night nodded and the brother's disappeared from the ARK to go down to Earth.

Down on Earth, in the futuristic City, which was the second week in January, where Silver lived, years after Iblis was sealed away, the damages were decreasing, slowly. Everyone was always giving a hand, and trying to get the town fix up, quickly, during the day, and ate dinner and slept during the night.

In a house, near the forest, up stairs laying on his bed, was Silver. It was 1:05 a.m. now and Silver just kept thinking about Blaze, and how bad he wanted her back. Of course Blaze was Silver's friend, but Silver kept dreaming of them being more than that. He didn't understand it. He always thought it was his mind, playing a trick on him or something. But, sometimes, Silver thought I was fait that they would fall in love. Silver just shook the thought out and tried to go back to sleep. But, they only thing that Silver could think about, was what happened to Blaze, years ago.

Silver and Blaze just defeated the "Flames of Disaster", or Iblis, and got ready to seal him away. Holding to Chaos Emeralds, a light blue one and a white one, in each hand, Silver walked up to the edge of the cliff, crossed his arms over each other and said, "Chaos Emeralds, lend me your power."

"Eternal Sun," Silver shouted, "The living flame that has been interested to the royal family. Fall into slumber with my soul, Iblis, you cursed Flames of Disaster!" Silver shouted, un crossing in arms, having the Chaos Emeralds glow. absorbing the flames. But, the flames rejected Silver's soul. Silver grunted, "No! Why won't it accept me as the vessel?" Silver asked. Blaze, who was standing behind Silver, walked up to him and put her hand on his solider. Silver turned to her, "Blaze!" Silver shouted.

"I'll take care of Iblis. Don't worry, my soul is already alit with flames. I will be accepted." Blaze said, taking the Chaos Emeralds from Silver. Blaze stood in front of Silver, crossed her arms, and made the Chaos Emeralds glow again. The flames accepted Blaze's soul, and started circling around her.

"Come on, make it quick. Use your Chaos Control... to stop time. Then... seal us into a different dimension." Blaze commanded Silver. But, Silver just shook his head and said, "No! I can't do that to you!"

"Didn't we already go through this? We agreed to save the world and ANY PRICE!" Blaze shouted, reminding Silver of their agreement. Silver grunted, looked at his hand, and tried to use Chaos Control, but, he couldn't.

"I can't! I wouldn't know what to you, without you! You fought alongside me to save the world... You're my friend... right?" Silver asked, in an upset tone.

"You're still so naive," Blaze started, turning around to face Silver, "But... I... I've always liked that about you." Blaze said, truthfully. Then, with all of the strength Blaze could fine within her, she used all of it, on herself. Then she dropped the Chaos Emeralds and, slowly, started disappearing, floating up to the sky.

"Blaze!" Silver Shouted. Blaze looked down at Silver, and put her hand out to him, and smiled, "Good Luck, Silver!" she said. Then, she made her way to the Sky, making a bright light appear, showing the sunlight and the blue sky. Silver, just looked down at the ground, wishing that Blaze hadn't done what she did.

Silver woke up again, gripping his pillow, "Blaze..." Silver said, curling up within his blankets, letting a couple tears flow down his face. He sat up, wiped his tears, and sighed, "It's been so long, and yet I still can't get to sleep." Silver thought for a while, "Maybe a night fly would calm me down." He finished. And then Silver levitated, out the window and into the dark, cold, night sky.

A little later, Midnight and Night found their way out of the ARK, and found their way to Earth.

"So, this is Earth, huh?" Midnight asked, crossing his arms. Night nodded.

"... Okay then, let's go find Silver, so he can help us in our plans." Night said. Midnight nodded again and the brothers levitated into the night sky, looking for Silver.

Silver was levitating over a opened area now.

"Hmm, how can I bring Blaze back?" Silver asked himself.

"It's not like I can just magically bring her back, as much as I would like to..." Silver sighed.

"Hmm, there has to be something I can do!" Silver shouted, "Okay, Silver, just clam down and think, you can do this." He said to himself. Silver thought long and hard. He then remember what had happened to Sonic when Mephiles had killed him and Elise, the Soleanna Princess, had brought him back.

"That's it!" He shouted, "I'll call her back, using the seven Chaos Emeralds! If the Princess, Elise, used them on Sonic, why wouldn't it work for Blaze!" Silver said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, we actually had Sonic's body to bring his soul back... Hey what am I getting so upset for? I've got to stay positive about all this! I know I can do it!" Silver smiled, chuckling to himself.

Later, Silver was levitating back home, when he saw two hedgehogs, one looked like him, Shadow and Sonic combined. The other just looked like Shadow and Sonic combined. Silver looked at them, only getting a deadly glare, from one of them, Silver didn't want to cause any trouble, so he just levitated faster.

"Midnight, that was him! That was the hedgehog we need for our plans!" Night shouted, angrily. Midnight just nodded and they both went after Silver.

Silver was walking in the town now, passing the Grocery Store and the Elementary School, to get back home, when the same to hedgehogs, he saw earlier, blocked his path.

"So, you must be Silver..." One said.

"Yes I am, but how do you know me?" Silver asked.

"Mephiles told us who you are." The other hedgehog answered.

"Mephiles? But, how? I-I thought I killed him, along with Iblis?" Silver asked, shocked.

"... You killed Mephiles?" Asked one of the hedgehogs.

"Yeah...?" Silver said, with an awkward feeling in his gut.

"I'm Midnight, and this is my older brother, Night." Midnight said, showing a small smirk.

"Okay, but I still don't understand what you both want with me?" Silver asked again.

"We need you to help us get your friend, Blaze, back." Night explained.

"So we can obtain Iblis!" Midnight finished.

"Forget it! I'll never help anyone who wants to bring him back!" Silver said, walking away.

"Don't walk away from us!" Night shouted, teleporting right behind Silver, using a homing attack on him, making Silver fly forward, into an old, abandon building. Night walked up to Silver and grabbed him the his chest fur, punching him in the face.

"Now, you will listen and you will help us. Or else..." Night threatened. Silver slowly opened his eyes and clenched his fist tight. He then started glowing bright aqua green, and picked up a large piece of rubble, throwing it at Night, while he turned to talk to his brother, Midnight. Night fell back, releasing his hard grip on Silver's chest fur. Silver fell, kneeling on the street. He stood up and started levitating away.

"Damn it! Silver's getting away!" Midnight growled.

"Then... go... go get him. I'll be there in a couple minutes. I just have to rest for a minute. That's all." Night told his brother. Midnight nodded and ran off after Silver.

Silver was now levitating over a wide grassy plan. There were no schools, no homes, no hotels, nothing. It was just a big wide space of mountains hills and some rivers. Silver looked around carefully, but saw nothing, so he floated down safely.

"I hope that hedgehog doesn't find me here." Silver whispered softy to himself. He walked quietly into the mountains.

Midnight was still running to find Silver. He looked everywhere, he slowed his speed down to see things more clearly than like a big blur, but he couldn't find him. He stopped dead in his tracks and thought for a little while.

'Now, where did that silver hedgehog get too?' Midnight thought to himself.

"Midnight!" Shouted a deep voice. Midnight turned around to see his brother levitating over to him. He landed safely on the ground.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop like that?" Night asked.

"I lost that hedgehog I was chasing." Midnight answered.

"What? Why? How?" Night asked again, angrily.

"It's not like I wanted to lose him. He levitated to fast for me to catch." Midnight said, louder.

"Now what? We need to find that hedgehog and yet you lose him!" Night shouted. Midnight thought for a moment.

"I think I know where he is..." Midnight said in his normal tone.

"Where?" Night asked. Midnight pointed to the southeast, "Over there. Down that way." Midnight put his finger down, "I remember seeing a wide opened grassy plan over in that direction. He probably is hiding somewhere there..." Midnight told his brother. Night nodded and they both when to the grassy plans.

"Where do you think he is hiding?" Night asked. Midnight shrugged.

"I'm not hundred percent sure on that. But, what I am sure of is that he is hiding in that grassy plan somewhere... and we have to find him." Midnight answered. Night nodded and said, "Right. Well lets hurry and find him, so we can do what we need to do." Midnight nodded too and they both went to find Silver.

In the grassy plan Silver was hiding in the mountain rage.

"I really hope they can't find me." Silver begged to himself softly. Silver slowly looked on the other side of the mountain he was hiding behind to see if he could find either Night or Midnight. He looked for a minute or so, but didn't see anything.

"Looking for us?" Said a voice Silver recognized. Silver's eyes widened and was about to turn his head when he was punched in the face by Night. Night then grabbed Silver's chest fur and threw him into a hill on the other side of the plan. Silver stood up, wobbled a bit, then got balanced.

"Now, I will tell you one last time, you WILL help my brother and I bring Iblis Back. Understand!" Midnight shouted.

"I understand... But I will never help you..." Silver said, panting.

"Fine, then we will beat you until you say yes!" Night smirked, cracking his knuckles. Midnight then warped behind Silver and kicked him in the stomach, really hard. Night then grabbed Silver and held his left arm behind his back.

"Now, Let's see what happened if I broke your left arm..." Night smirked, Twisting Silver's arm the wrong way. Silver Screamed in pain.

"Are you going to give up now?" Night asked, still twisting Silver's arm.

"N-no..." Silver managed to let, still in pain.

"Fine..." Night sighed. Twisting Silver's arm harder, until a loud cracking sound was heard. Silver screamed as he held his arm.

"See what happened when you don't listen." Night said, looking at Silver, who sat on the ground wrapped in pain. Silver slowly stood up again, only to be kicked again my Midnight. Lucky, Silver landed on a hill that had some big rocks on it. He picked up the rocks with his psychokinetic powers and one my one, threw them, first at Midnight, then Night. Night flew into a big hill while Midnight flew into a mountain. Night slowly got up, "Damn..." Night turned his head and faced the mountains.

"Midnight, you okay?" Night shouted. Midnight found his way up over the big hill.

"You okay?" Night asked again. Midnight nodded.

"Now it's on..." Midnight snarled, and used his Chaos Boost, glowing a light purple color. And walked down the mountain and found, Silver was gone.

"Damn it! Where'd he go now?" Midnight asked, still snarling. Silver was hiding a couple miles away from where he first hid.

"I can't get away from them... I...I'm going to die here if I don't leave n-" Silver stopped in his sentence and held his ribcage.

'My ribs must've gotten damaged while those too where throwing me around everywhere...' Silver thought to himself.

"I got to get out of here, quick." Silver whispered, and quickly levitated away.

'I got to get away from Night and Midnight...' Silver thought, levitating quickly. He thought for a moment, thinking of where he could go to escape from the hedgehogs that are after him.

'Hmm, There has to be someplace I could go to... but where?' He asked himself.

"I got it..." Silver said happily, "I'll go the Soleanna laboratory and go back to Sonic's time." Silver smiled at himself, "I'd better hurry." Silver said, and levitated to the Soleanna laboratory. Then, Night and Midnight come out of the shadow's from an ally.

"Did you hear that?" Night asked. Midnight nodded, "Yes, Lets hurry, we can't afford to lose him..." Night nodded and they followed Silver to the laboratory.

Silver was inside the lab now. The lab was dark inside. The hallways and rooms were empty. Silver was walking down the hallway with his right hand out and glowing.

"It's so dark in here, I can't even see two feet in front of my face. Luckily I can see with my powers" Silver complained.

"Now, where is the room I'm looking for?" Silver asked. He looked in every room he past, nothing. Then, Silver came to a room at the end of the hallway. He shrugged and went to open it. There it was, the room he was looking for, Silver found it.

"All right, now let's see if I can find something that will help me..." Silver said to himself. He looked around the room, opening cabinets, closets, draws. But found nothing.  
"Damn, there's nothing here." Silver grunted. He sighed at tried to calm down.

"Okay now, let's see...I remember Mephiles helping Blaze and I when we first meet him, but I don't have that kind of power. Then Shadow and I used Chaos Control... That's it! Chaos Control! There has to be something in this lab that can help me do that." Silver smiled, looking everywhere. Eventually he found a chaos emerald that was red.

"Yes, found one..." Silver smiled.

"You'll pay for what you did hedgehog!" Shouted a male voice that Silver really hope he wouldn't of heard. Silver then turned around and saw Midnight run toward him. Silver then used his Psycho Shock and paralyzed him, then used his psychokinesis and threw him at his brother, making them fly into a wall. Silver, still on his guard, walked slowly over to the two dark blue hedgehogs. Midnight then shot a quick Chaos spear at Silver's ribs. Silver feel in pain, holding his ribs lightly. Midnight and Night got up, Night went to Silver and grabbed one of his quills on his head.

"You are one stupid hedgehog, Silver." Night said softly, and threw him into a wall. Silver lifted his head, slowly, and saw another door.

'Something's got to be in there...' Silver thought. He took some time getting up, and just stood where he was.

"You just going to stand there?" Midnight asked. Silver then picked up whatever he could get and threw one of the objects at Midnight. Another at Night. And ran to the room. Once he opened the door he saw an odd, old looking time machine that looked like it would still work. Silver quickly turned it on, but it didn't work.

"No, why won't it work?" Silver asked himself. He then had a thought. He placed the Chaos Emerald and turned the machine on again. It started glowing now.

"Yes, it works!" Silver shouted in glee, "Now to set it for Sonic's time and...done." Silver said again.

"Oh no you don't!" Night shouted. Silver turned as Saw Night and Midnight. The two hedgehogs ran to Silver, who jumped into the machine, just as the two other hedgehogs did.


End file.
